phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Act Your Age
about the episode This could be like Rugrats: All Growned up but we get seen P & F AS ADULTS MAYBECtgrumpybear (talk) 19:15, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think so, the series is just 6 to 7 years now not 10 years. Patrickau 26 (talk) 02:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Nope, it's confirmed that they won't be grown up. Доброжелатель240300 (talk) 14:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :: so let the guess games keep goingCtgrumpybear (talk) 15:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :: A other i had this could be nothing more than a play or movie giving the title act your ageCtgrumpybear (talk) 15:24, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Act Your Age could have a very simple meaning, knowing that the episode focuses on Phineas and Isabella: Phineas and Ferb and company are kids. Is it not common for boys and girls of their age to think of each other as ˝icky˝ or ˝yuck˝, and not to be friends and hang out with each other- thus separating Phineas and Isabella by making them act their age? 12:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :: My guess: it could be something that Candace tell them, like "Why don't you just act your age?" (meaning not to do their usual inventions) so they try to do ordinary things like go tothe park, to the swimming-pool.. and Isabella would be very excited about it, because Phineas wouldn't be so focussed on his inventions, but he is not enjoying the day with her (we saw how he feels about not inventing something in Bully Bromance Breakup) and Isabella gets upset with him or something like that. (Coudecrayon) :: My guess is someone will ask Dan & Swampy about this episode at Comic Con in just a couple of weeks. I don't expect them to reveal much, if anything, but then again a couple of years ago when a kid asked if Phineas & Isabella would kiss, they came out and bluntly said one would be coming "real soon" and that turned out to be Across The 2nd Dimension Black Spiderman (talk) 00:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :: :Not to mention the relation advice ep as well. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 01:22, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :: The relationship advice episode was first mentioned way back in 2011, so I'm surprised we have heard nothing about it since. Unless they scrapped the idea altogether (which I find highly unlikely) I would have assumed we would've learned more about it by now. Perhaps something else to ask. Black Spiderman (talk) 22:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :: I was thinking that this ep could be like the saying "You don't know what you have till you lose it" Maybe Phineas somehow losing Isabella and it get to him what he is missingCtgrumpybear (talk) 15:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :: relationship advice part may not be a ep it may just be a small part of a epCtgrumpybear (talk) 15:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, this is supposed to be a very emotional episode. Not to mention it's called Act Your Age so I'm thinking something along the lines of Candace or someone telling Phineas and Ferb to "act their age", implying that they need to (saying it in a nicer way however) "grow up" and sort of move on from building stuff. But by the end of the episode, Candace will probably realize she misses the old them (Sort of like in Phineas and Ferb Get Busted how she misses them building inventions while they are at reform school and she tries to bust them out.) and convinces them that they need to go back to their old selves. However, throughout this maybe Isabella will realize that since Phineas is no longer wrapped up in his inventions (Like in Isabella and the Temple of Sap, when Isabella was in "Phineas Land", he said that he was so wrapped up in his inventions that he had no time to focus on what he really cared about. Of course, that was just Isabella's imagination, so we really don't know if that's even the case...), she will have a chance to admit her feelings for him. Then Phineas will be like "Whoa! Wait, what?". And then that could be when the song kicks in. Y'know, the Phineas and Isabella song. I just sort of thought of this as I was writing it but you know, it's just and idea, I'm not saying that's what's going to happen (But that would be pretty cool!) so DO NOT TAKE MY WORD FOR IT! :) This was just a little something that I thought up. :) Ajoy44 (talk) 03:20, August 3, 2013 (UTC)ajoy44 This tweet makes me excited for the episode...curse you amazing writers who don't like revealing spoilers too early! https://twitter.com/berniepetterson/status/335258064678699008 Wacky3zaybxc (talk) 15:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Relationship Advice" tie-in? So I've been asking Dan, Swampy & Aliki lately on Twitter about the "relationship advice" episode. It struck me as odd that Dan & Swampy first teased this episode over 2 years ago in their interview promoting Across the 2nd Dimension. So I asked them if the episode was still on. Because, really, why would they tease something like that if they were never gonna go through with it? So I asked and Aliki has been the only one so far to even answer. Here are two links as to her responses https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/367794624149987331 https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/367794776101232640 So this raises the possibility that "Act Your Age" is the elusive Relationship Advice episode we've been curious about. It wasn't a definitive answer like I was hoping for but it was more than I got from Dan & Swampy. All Swampy did was favorite my Tweet. Black Spiderman (talk) 00:21, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I would guess that the favorite Swampy gave you means yes. जय गुरुदेव 06:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I would agree, though favoriting a tweet isn't exactly giving a finite answer. Black Spiderman (talk) 14:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I think people have been looking the relationship advice" episode the wrong way relationship advice part may just be a little part of a bigger epCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) In fairness, up until now I always expected that it would be, as you said, merely a small part of the episode. But if it were, and it lasted a mere two minutes as compared to an entire subplot, why hasn't it aired by now? Surely a tease in 2011 would mean it would've aired by now, right? Black Spiderman (talk) 20:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Maybe like the song only trying to help the reason why they haven't say more about relationship advice is because it part of a spicialCtgrumpybear (talk) 14:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Possible Episode Name Change Just a heads up -- Dan gave a little "teaser" (if you want to consider that) of sorts on Twitter that the episode will probably have its name changed before it airs. https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/338021762656784384 Wacky3zaybxc (talk) 15:33, August 25, 2013 (UTC)